specimenfandomcom-20200215-history
Specimen 801
' Specimen number: ' 801 ' Classification: ' Sapient specimen ' Threat level: ' Black ' Method: ' Injection ' Specimen info: ' Specimen 801 is a predatory species around 5 to 9 meters, although the heights may vary depending on the reproduction of Specimen 801. The exoskeletons of Specimen 801 are luminescent orange and contains a high amount of chitin like substances, causing Specimen 801 to be extremely resistant to damages and trauma. Their four limbs are covered in setae which considerably enhances climbing ability. The heads of Specimen 801 are elongated, and devoid of any eyes. However, CLASSIFIED allows Specimen 801 to see through thermal vision. Specimen 801 does not possess any respiratory, nervous, or digestive system. Instead, Specimen 801's body is dominated by a abnormally large uterus connected to their jaws. Specimen 801's fangs possesses several venom glands, which contains an unidentified form of chemical that resembles mercury (Designated as 801-MC). 801-MC will cause paralysis and sudden decrease in body size when injected into the subject's body. Allowing Specimen 801 to swallow the victim while leaving the victim intact. The victim would then be bonded with Specimen 801's reproductive system and converted into several Specimen 801 embryos. Two weeks after the event, Specimen 801 would then release the Specimen 801 infants by regurgitating. Specimen 801 instances lives in packs that resembles a typical insect hive hierarchy consisting of Drones (Designated as Specimen 801-1) Warriors (Designated as Specimen-801-2) and Queen (Designated as Specimen-801-Alpha). (See Addendum 1 for more information). '' Observation shows that Specimen 801 instances will hunt for prey at night. It is found during a "hunting activity" that preys are either killed or incapacitated through dismemberment or the injection of 801-MC. Experiments showed that Specimen 801 instances are only motivated by the purpose of reproduction. Specimen 801 instances are found to attack any creatures they find and use them for impregnation, including blue ghosts and other specimens. The amount of Specimen 801 instances and their aggression against blue ghosts has resulted in its high threat level. Newborn instances of Specimen 801 will possess some of the traits of the creature used for impregnation as they matures, resulting in new "enhanced" or "deflect" forms of Specimen 801. ' Addendum 1, Hive system:''' Specimen 801 instances were found to live underground in hives. The hives are found to be constructed out of a dark fluid secreted from Specimen 801-1 instance's jaws . Below is a breakdown of their structures and function. Drones (Specimen 801-1) Specimen 801-1 are around 5 meters tall and possesses a single rows of fangs. They are responsible for expanding the hive and Impregnating themselves with their prey. Warriors (Specimen 801-2) Specimen 801-2 are around 6 to 7 meters tall and possesses multiple rows of fangs. They are responsible for finding preys and to protect the queen. Specimen 801-2 will also impregnate themselves with their prey. Queen (Specimen 801-Alpha) Queen are around 7 to 9 meters tall and possesses a pair of pharyngeal jaws inside their mouths. It is responsible for the location of the hive and reproduction of Specimen 801 instances. Specimen 801-Alpha possesses multiple sets of reproductive system connected to the jaws, allowing the queen to give birth to a large amount of Specimen 801 instances in minutes. Upon the death of a old Specimen 801-Alpha Two drones and two warriors would fight each other until one wins, which then becomes the new queen through unknown means. Category:Specimen